


"Hey, Killua?"

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Tension, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Oral Sex, babys first blowjob, brojob, for bros, gon works his magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro talk. For bros. Just a brojob. No bromo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, Killua?"

"Hey, Killua..."

"Hm?"

Killua and Gon sat over the saltwater lake on a high cliff at sunset. The sky was full of orange hues and void of any clouds, save for a few that were dyed pink and orange with the light. The lake underneath them was calm. Only small ripples once in a while. The water was a dull turqoise, although reflecting the shining sun that kept them alive. 

They sat about 30 feet in the air, on a cliff that hung over the water like a lampshade. The green grass the sat upon was long and untamed. Numerous small patches of dirt where there wasn't much grass were scattered about the land, only adding to the natural look of the scene. The two dangled their legs over the edge, fingers digging lightly into the moist ground, with roots hanging from the top side of the mass.

The sun warmed their skin whilst a small, cool breeze blew through their hair. Gon's loose abused tank top fluttered slightly, but not to a noticeable point, and covered with small dirt stains that stood out from the white cotton. His same green shorts were about in the same condition, his boots thrown to the side, leaving his feet bare. Killua sat to his right. The weak wind ruffled his hair in the slightest and his navy blue tee, probably a bit too big, followed suit. He donned some worn-out acid washed jeans, rolled up to his mid-calf in result of the two boys wading in the water a bit.

The atmosphere was calm. After exploring the wooded areas, fishing for a late afternoon lunch over a fire, and splashing around in the cool water, both teens were a bit worn out and just basked in the comfortable scene and sat silent. They didn't need to talk to fill the silence.

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob?"

Gon said, almost too casually. His eyes didn't leave the water in front of him, and his hands remained put in his lap. There wasn't much of a smile, though it wasn't hard that Gon was in a calm state and was serious about his query, acting as if it was almost like asking 'How was your day?' 'Do you like this?' 'What's your favorite food?'. Killua had tensed slightly at the question.

Of course Killua had played with himself before, he knew the general feeling. Waves of unexplained pleasure shooting down to his groin, jitters and twitches leading up to a satisfying release. It was normal for a boy at the age of 15. Get a boner, jack off, or just plain use it as a stress release. Yeah, okay, so he hadn't gotten a blowjob before. Back last year in a return of Yorkshin for the nostalgia, some underage drinking and attractive females led to some making out, grinding, eventually a handjob. Basically, a younger version of a one-night stand. He got a number, never used it. That was that.

Killua paused before composing his answer. "Not really. A drunken handjob doesn't count, so no, I guess." It was as calm of an answer he could manage.

There was silence once again, between the two, still fairly calm but a hint of tense muscles and thoughts. Killua's thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, both racing and analyzing every bit of the conversation. He eventually decided that it was just bro talk. Bros can talk with bros about bro stuff, right? They were close enough to have conversations about private life.

"Have you?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't really know what it was at the time," Gon chuckled lightly, "Remember when I told you that I've been on dates before, with Palm? Aha, yeah, when I said they taught me stuff, one of them was a good ol' blowjob. I guess that counts as sexual abuse? Eh, either way, from what I remember they're way better than jacking off."

Gon was light, as he always was. He had matured all right. Hell, he almost lost his innocence to Hisoka, but was thankfully saved by one of his dad's friends along the way. They've met so many people who had known Ging, they kinda stopped keeping count of names. Hisoka made his way off without a scratch. There was no doubt he was going to come back for more, but they had both silently known that Gon could defend himself at the least.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess."

There was just barely a moment of hesitation before Gon spoke up again, this time himself being a bit tense though still serious.

"Do you want one?"

Killua's eyes widened just enough to notice. Was Gon really serious about this? I mean, it wasn't like they were... gay or something. Of course, Killua did want a blowjob. Who gets an offer like this without even having to set the mood or a bit of teasing foreplay? No one, that's for sure. This was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity for him. The only thing that held him back was how to answer. He didn't mind his first blowjob being from Gon. It was almost a bit more comfortable if it's someone you've seen naked before, or someone you've known for years and grown close to. He just didn't want to seem like he actually wanted it.

"Sure."

That was all they needed to break the silence. Almost as if they could read each other's minds, they both hesitantly backed up to where there was more room and where there wasn't a chance of falling to his death while having his dick sucked (he wouldn't mind that kind of end, though). 

Killua back up with his legs out straight in front of him, lightly holding himself up with his hands. His feet were about four or five feet from the cliff. That should be enough distance for neither of them to get hurt. Gon threw his legs off the side before shuffling over on his hands and knees, in between Killua's slightly spread legs, and looked up to face Killua. There was a bit of a blush on his face accompanied by a nervous smile and light laugh in attempt to lose the awkward aura.

"Ah, I hope this isn't too weird for you, Killua..." His eyes moved from the side up to meet Killua's own, still bearing that smile that he had grown to love so much.

"N-no, it's not weird. Well, I mean, yeah it's weird, but we're not gay or anything, right?"

"...Yeah." Gon looked down at Killua's shorts, moving his hands to hover over the waistband, seeing the slightest of a boner forming between his friend's legs. He bit his lip. And mind you, this did not help Killua's growing strain in his boxers. Just stay calm, this is just a casual brojob. It doesn't change anything.

Gon's hands moved a bit above Killua's waistline, his fingertips brushing just above where he really wanted the most. This sent a chill down Killua's spine. Gon placed his palms lightly on toned muscles, moving his hands up and underneath Killua's shirt, stopping just below his nipple before slowly sliding back down again. Is Gon... enjoying this? This is a bit intimate for just friends...

Eventually, Gon's hands reached the elastic holding Killua's shorts to his body. He hesitated, tucking callused fingers under the fabric, bringing down both shorts and underwear. Now it was Killua's turn to go red-faced. The thought of getting a blowjob from the most innocent people he knew, his best friend for that matter, excited him in the slightest. The light massage from Gon's surprisingly talented hands only hardened him a bit more.

Killua was honestly a bit small for his age. Like, just below average small. Definitely nothing to be proud of, but at least it grew a bit from his arousal. Killua gritted his teeth as he watched Gon look down at his own dick almost thirstily, with knees on the ground and hands layed across Killua's thighs in an extremely submissive stance. Gon was blushing as well, biting his own lip when he brought his hand to Killua's length, gently stroking it. He looked up to meet Killua's own eyes before they darted to the side.

"Just... just fucking do it already." When Gon laughed, Killua's blush only brightened. 

"Whatever you say, princess Killua." Killua looked back down at Gon once his eyes were now fixated on his dick again. He bent down, holding his dick in one hand and supporting his own weight on the other. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Gon brought his lips down to Killua's tip. He grunted as Gon gave light butterfly kisses up and down his dick before using his skilled tongue to lick up from the base all the way to the head, licking off a bit of precum that dribbled down. Killua blushed even harder, if possible, because of how sensitive to touch he was.

Gon finally popped his head into his mouth, lightly sucking and licking just enough for Killua to burst out.

"You're such a fucking tease...!" Killua almost moaned. He only got a small laugh in response, warm breath grazing his dick, fighting the cool breeze that swept the land. Gon continued to abuse Killua's tip. Killua fought to hold back curses and all his muscles tensed at the sensation. This was much better than jacking off. Having an actual moist, hot mouth instead of his own hands really made a difference.

Killua let out a groan from deep in his throat as Gon took in his full length. He felt like he was about to let loose right there and then, embarrassing himself and Gon, but thankfully he was able to hold back from that action. Gon looked back to face Killua eye-to-eye as he started slowly bobbing his head up and down and using the rough texture of his tongue to massage the underside of his dick. 

Killua couldn't help but look down at Gon hungrily. The most independent person he knew, sitting there in the open defenseless, and staring at him with wide eyes. That was the thought in the back of his head. The rest of his mind wandered elsewhere, lost in the pleasure of Gon's mouth and look. Killua let out a few moans now and then, and eventually one hand wandered to ruffle Gon's hair. "Nng, Gon... You're so fucking good at this, are you sure you've never- ah- done this before!"

Gon smiled around Killua's dick, and that was all the response Killua needed. He was pleased with himself for doing this on his first try, and to one of the most tolerable people to pain and sensation in the world. That motivated Gon further, as he quickened his pace in the slightest, using his free hand to spread Killua's legs farther apart.

Gon kept like that for a while, earning short moans and grunts from Killua's side, his gaze flicking up to Killua's strained face now and then.

Killua couldn't stand it. This... This unknown feeling, coming from Gon... His brows furrowed and his eyes clenched shut, basking in the feeling that is Gon's mouth. "A-Ah! Gon...!" His teeth lightly grazed over Killua's dick. Killua bit down on his own lip, drawing the slightest of blood, and rushing his other hand into Gon's hair. He now sat, his knees bent and toes curled, curling over and holding tight onto Gon. Definitely better than a handjob...

Gon now used both of his hands to spread Killua's thighs open for better access to his goal. Killua restrained from straight-out fucking Gon's mouth. He wasn't sure if it was genuine or turn turn him on more, but Gon moaned around Killua's length and his eyes fluttered closed. That was the breaking point for the white-haired beauty.

"Ah..! F-Fuck!" Killua had to hold back from digging his sharp nails too far into Gon's scalp. He couldn't stand just sitting there anymore, trembling. The feeling was too much for him. He grasped onto Gon's hair, pulling his head in closer, and thrusting into his mouth. Gon gagged a little. 

Killua was too lost in the feeling to apologize to his friend. Friend. He continued to twitch, moan, and curse at the sensations rippling through his body. He couldn't help but continue to fuck Gon's hot, wet mouth, his saliva serving as a sort of lube. His mind was blank, even though thoughts were consistently pumping through the back of his brain. This was Gon. Gon's mouth... He had no idea that mouths could serve such a purpose.

The strong idea that he kept pushing into his semi-conscious that they were just friends didn't last too long once Killua had really gotten close to his climax. He wanted to feel this every day. From Gon. No one else would satisfy him, he thought. Gon's mouth was the only one he wanted anywhere near his body, on his body. He moaned Gon's name, almost as a shout, signaling that he was going to burst soon.

"Gon...!" It was both a moan and a yell as he thrust into Gon's mouth once more. Gon, almost reading his thoughts, began working in motion with Killua's frantic thrusts and quickened his pace in the slightest. They began moving in sync, or, at least in sync as trembling and bucking hips could be. 

Killua couldn't hold it in any longer. With each thrust into Gon's mouth, a new and more excited moan slipped from his lips, eventually turning into shouts of 'Fuck!' and 'Gon!'. He lost his steady pace, now moving uncontrollably, pace dipping and quickening every few seconds with jittery thrusts. One final move into Gon's mouth sent his straight off the edge.

"Ah! Gon!"

Gon left his mouth on Killua's length for the first moment of ecstasy before pulling back and allowing the white cum to spurt in his face. Killua was panting, clutching black hair throughout the rest of his release, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted. Gon closed one eye and barely kept the other open while being drenched in Killua, his face dripping with white after the final squirt of the orgasm.

He and Killua sat in silence for a few minutes, the only thing filling the gap being labored pants and light groans from Killua's side as he dropped his back to the ground in exhaustion. Neither of them were thinking straight- in more ways than one. Killua reveled in the lost feeling of Gon's mouth around him, in the hot feeling that built in his abdomen, in the satisfactory release after the work was done.

"That... That was a lot better than a handjob." Gon dropped over to Killua's side, using his already dirty top to wipe off his face. By this time it was nearly dark, the stars deciding to show themselves between pitch black and orange hues. The atmosphere was, surprisingly, light. Killua looked over to see Gon gazing at him. His eyes were wide as always, filled with strong emotion and childlike nature. His breath was heavy, not as much as it was before, but after seeing Killua face to face he flashed an amused grin and laughed lightly.

"Oi, what's so funny?!" 

"Nothing, it's just kinda weird to casually suck dick out of nowhere."

"Speak for yourself!"

Gon's laughing subsided after a few moments, even Killua had let out a few breathless laughs at Gon's look on what just happened. 

"Hey, Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't... change anything, right?"

That was the first moment in the day that was specifically tense and awkward. Both parties remained silent, not being able to form words into sentences, staring up at the night sky. Killua wasn't sure what he was feeling, and he assumed Gon wasn't, either. It left Killua in a state stuck between We're just friends and Am I really finding Gon attractive? They didn't know what to think. Killua was silently hoping Gon was feeling the same.

"... I dunno. I mean, unless this is going to be a... a thing now."

Yep, he thought, We're stuck in the same place. Silence filled the air once again as Killua tried to find a reply to Gon's statement. Obviously, both boys enjoyed it. That was a fact. And obviously, neither knew what it meant for them. They didn't want this to harm their friendship. But maybe... Maybe this could be more than just friendship. He was stuck between the two.

"... Yeah." He paused, bracing himself for the next question. "Gon, did you... I mean, did you like it?" It was not hard to tell that was the case, but Killua just needed a bit of verification for his own sake, to make sure he wasn't overthinking the situation.

"Yeah, a bit."

"... Me too."


End file.
